As the demand for batteries having better electronic performance, for example, higher charge capacity, energy density, conductivity, and rate capabilities increases, new electrode designs are needed to meet these criteria. Lithium-ion electrodes and particularly anodes suffer from irreversible capacity loss at the battery formation stage (i.e., the initial cycling step which includes charging and discharging of the electrochemical cell). The irreversible capacity loss can happen due to the transfer of lithium ions from the cathode active material to the anode, where they are used in the formation of the solid-electrolyte interface (SEI) layer.